


Rhythm of Love

by Stupidseawitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert, it's sad, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki odinson x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidseawitch/pseuds/Stupidseawitch
Summary: After Loki falls to his death, you can't help but see him everywhere. Until one night, he's really there.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Loki x Reader One Shot Collection





	Rhythm of Love

The moonlight streamed through the curtains into Y/N’s room, the only light the room ever sees now. Most days, she just sits in the dark, not moving, not crying, not eating, barely living. It had been nearly a month since Loki had fallen to his death and Y/N still felt the pain of it every day; reminiscing about the nights Loki would sneak out of his room and Y/N would wake the next morning, finding him in her bed. Some nights, she was awake when he arrived and they would stay up all night talking or cuddling or out on the balcony, staring at the stars in the sky. They were so in love and so attached to one another, but one day, Loki discovered something and began to distance himself. That night, he didn’t come. 

In fact, the two barely saw each other after that night, it seemed as though he planned to shut everyone out completely. After two weeks of not seeing one another, Y/N decided to go to his room instead, where she found him in his robe out on the balcony, staring at the sky. That night, they held each other like they would never see each other again. “I love you”s whispered to one another as they laid in bed, not daring to sleep for the fear that the other might disappear. 

That was the last night Y/N saw Loki. 

Every night since  _ it _ happened, she wished that would wake up to find him sleeping next to her. His dark hair splayed across her pillow, his arm wrapped around her waist, his warm breath on the back of her neck. Occasionally, she felt as though she could still sense him, his eyes on her back as she walked to the balcony, his scent in the pillow she cuddled to make up for his absence. It made getting over him that much harder.

On a particularly difficult night, Y/N had dreamt that Loki had come back, but he was doomed to the same fate unless she could save him. Again and again, she failed. Every time harder than the last, every time just out of her grasp, and every time she cried just as hard when he left. 

“Loki!” Y/N shouted as she shot up in bed, grateful to be out of the nightmare, but back in her living hell. She exhaled a shaky breath and let the tears fall. No one was there anyway, why should she hide it?  _ Why am I still crying? It’s been almost a month. Why can’t I move on? How much longer do I have to feel like this? _ She thought, frustrated at herself for being upset and upset because this feeling is that last one that Loki left her with. She’ll have her memories, sure, but she’ll never have something from him again. 

“I hope those tears aren’t for me,” A voice spoke out from somewhere in her room. Y/N’s head shot up, hoping that her ears weren’t betraying her for the upteenth time. Her eyes scanned over the room rapidly, desperately searching for the familiar silhouette of her ex-lover. 

“Loki?” She called into the seemingly empty room, hoping beyond hope that that voice would come again. 

“Y/N…” The voice whispered longingly. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows, their long black hair gleaming in the moonlight, their pale face painted with sadness.

“Loki!” Y/N gasped, throwing herself out of her bed and sprinting to the man she so desperately wanted to see. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, his familiar scent washing over her. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other came up to her head, squeezing her tightly as she cried. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Loki finally pulled away to look at her face. His chest began to hurt when he saw that her cheeks were sunken in and there were bags under her puffy eyes. “Hello, Love.”

“How-”

“I can’t answer any questions,” Loki interrupted her inquisition. “And I can only stay for the night.”

Y/N was torn between anger, sadness, and elation. If he wasn’t dead, why didn’t he come see her? Why can he only stay for the night? Why can’t he tell her anything? She sighed before meeting his eyes again. “Why?”

“I wish I could tell you, my love, but no one can know…” He gently rubbed the back of her hands.

“Why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you let me know that you were alive? Why come back  _ now _ ?” Y/N’s voice growing gradually louder, tears were building and she was surprised her voice hadn’t cracked yet.

“I  _ wish _ I could see you,” Loki defended, gripping her hands even tighter. “It took everything in me not to come see you  _ every day _ since I left.” His voice was hushed as if he was scared that anyone would hear him.

“Why couldn’t you?” She whispered. “I’ve been mourning the loss of the person I loved and you just couldn’t be bothered to come see me?”

“Y/N…” The way he spoke her name was heartbreaking. He was obviously exhausted, his hair had gotten much longer, his eyes weren’t as kind as before. He had changed. “Please...I’m only here for the night. This is the only time we’ll get to see each other for who knows how long.” Tears rolled down Y/N’s face as she realized that this could be the last time they ever see each other and she was spending it fighting with him. 

“I’m sorry,” She cried, burying her face into his chest. 

“It’s all right,” Loki smiled before peeling her off of him and looking her in the eyes. “Let’s not waste this evening crying,” 

The rest of the evening was spent like every night before. They talked, they cuddled, they attempted to throw food into each other’s mouths - and failed miserably - laughing the whole time. Y/N wished that this night would never have to end. Whatever Loki was going through was terrible and tough and he risked it all to be here with her. Even if it was just for a little while. 

“I miss this,” Y/N spoke aloud as she lay her head on Loki’s lap.

“As do I,” Loki admitted, running his fingers through her hair. They both pretended to ignore the darkness of the night gradually fading. “Get up for a moment.” He spoke suddenly.

“Why?” Y/N asked but still moved to get off the bed. 

Loki, already standing, moved to the balcony and through open the doors before turning and extending a hand. “Come dance with me.” He smiled lightly, patiently waiting for his lover to join him.

“But there’s no music,” Y/N wondered aloud as she joined him on the balcony, her hand placed delicately into his.

“Listen to your heart,” Loki whispered as he brought her in close. His left hand held hers and his right rested on her waist. Y/N’s body pressed against Loki’s, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand placed on his shoulder. “It’ll tell you what to do.”

As the night faded away, Y/N and Loki swayed together on the balcony, dancing to the beat of their hearts. Although they won’t always be together, they both knew in their hearts that they’d always hold this love. 


End file.
